Locksmith
by Last.one.02
Summary: Following a comment some drunk teenagers made on a video Elliot comes over to offer his locksmith services to Olivia. Those kids were right about few things, but they were also terribly wrong about others. Set in s8 e18 Responsible, Elliot is not married and pre-established EO. Some smut.


Locksmith

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door. He knew she was awake from light at her kitchen window. He heard her footsteps and then the door opened. She stood there in her casual outfit – sweats and an oversized t-shirt, which Elliot thought had belonged to him at some point. He didn't want it back though, it probably looked better on her anyway.

"Hi," he said.

"El," she replied.

Olivia opened the door wider and let him in, then she locked the door and turned to her partner.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Thought you might need a locksmith," he said with a smug smile.

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked.

Elliot nodded confidently. He pushed his jacket off his shoulders and put that on the rack by the door.

"The lock on my door seems to be working just fine," she said.

Elliot smirked. "I'm not talking about that lock," he said. He was in front of her. Elliot caught a strand of her long hair and put that behind her ear. His other palm was comfortably at the small of her back.

"You saw the video," she remembered and inched closer to him, her body pressed against his.

"Everybody did," he whispered.

Olivia wrapped his arms around his neck, she played with his hair at the nape of his head. Olivia was wearing a smug smile.

"They were right about one thing though," she said, still smiling.

"That judge Donnely can be a real diarrhea?" he asked, he had started kissing the side of her head gently.

Olivia smiled, caressed his cheek until he was looking at her, rose to her tiptoes and kissed him. "Or about me banging my partner?" he asked. Elliot buckled his hips against her and caressed the curve of her bottom. Olivia moaned, her mouth wide open.

"The last one," she said with certainty.

Elliot smirked again, he moved his palm underneath the t-shirt she was wearing and touched her skin there. It was just as soft as ever.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. She trailed her fingers down his chest over his abdomen and without any warning she grabbed his junk. It was Elliot's turn to moan. She felt his hardened penis underneath her hand and she loved the effect a simple touch had on him. She was also surprised to feel him that hard already.

"Yes, you are definitely attracted to me," she concluded.

"I wanted to _bang _you the first time we met and every day after that," he confessed. Her hand was still against his erect penis, she was caressing him slowly through his pants.

"Only took us some 8 years to do it," she said.

"And that's eight years too long," he corrected.

"Agreed," she replied.

Elliot backed her against the wall and kissed her again. He undid the clip in her hair and released them, he had his arms around her. Elliot was taking his time that night, his record was still under a minute from entering her apartment to having her naked, moaning and underneath him.

He broke the kiss and moved onto her neck. Olivia had started unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers moved from the bottom to the top. Once she reached his neck, he loosened his tie and took it out of the collar of his light blue shirt.

"You wanna go out?" he asked through the kisses.

"What?" Olivia asked. She shoved him slightly so he moved his lips from her.

"Yeah, like on a date?" he elaborated.

"Why?" Olivia asked and furrowed her brows.

Elliot was toying with the hem of her t-shirt. "I just wanna take you out, bring you flowers, have a nice romantic dinner and a few glasses of red wine, maybe a few glasses too many even. After we perhaps go dancing, where you can drive me insane with the way your hips move and I have hard time containing myself. And then we take a taxi back here, so I can walk you to the door. Maybe you'll invite me in for a coffee and maybe then we'll get to the same position we are in now," Elliot explained.

"You're already sleeping with me, we're way past the dating part," she replied simply.

"Liv, we never dated," he reminded her.

"Right, we jumped straight into bed," she agreed.

Elliot chuckled. "If I remember correctly, then the first time we didn't make it to the bed," he mused. Olivia playfully slapped his chest. "I remember the kitchen counter very well though and the couch and then coffee table and the shower…." Elliot listed locations until Olivia captured his lips and effectively shut him up.

"El, I know all the surfaces you have fucked me on," she said bluntly.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said and felt proud of himself.

"But you still wanna go on date?" she asked.

Elliot nodded.

"It'll be fun," he coaxed.

"Sure," she said. "It's just we have been doing this for quite some time now, but this is the first time you wanna go on a date."

"About time, right?" he joked.

"Didn't realize we had that kind of relationship," Olivia responded.

Elliot dropped the hem of her shirt and took a step back. "I'm just a hot piece of ass to you?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"More like a well-endowed piece of penis," she deadpanned.

"So we're fuck-buddies?" he clarified.

"And fuck-buddies don't take each other out on dates," Olivia confirmed.

She placed her palms on his chest and pushed his tie away from her way. She kissed his jaw and pressed herself against him again. Elliot stopped her, he grabbed her shoulders and took a few more steps backwards, while holding his arms straight in front of him and effectively creating some space between them.

"I don't wanna be your fuck-buddy," he said.

"You don't wanna fuck me anymore?" she asked. Olivia ran her tongue over her lips seductively and glazed into his eyes.

Elliot pulled her back into him and pressed his erection against her so she'd feel it. Of course she couldn't feel the throbbing he felt nor the extreme willpower it took him not to push her against the wall and fuck her senseless. "This is how much I wanna fuck you," he said through his teeth.

"Should we go to the bedroom then and get on with it?" she suggested.

"No," he said and pulled away again. He created some solid distance between them, took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck.

"What's the problem El? You want a woman half your age with perky tits, blonde hair and adventurous sex drive?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly. "You are perfect." He took another deep breath. "I don't want you sleeping with other men," he said. "I don't want you seeing other men. I don't want to walk in on you sleeping with some young hot-shot college kid. I'm putting my foot down."

Olivia started to laugh and she couldn't stop.

"I'm serious," Elliot said, but Olivia continued laughing. She leaned up and kissed him through the laughter. He tried to reject her, but he didn't have any resistance in him.

"When would I have time to sleep around?" she posed a question.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"Firstly, I don't have time to pick up other men and secondly, you keep me well satisfied," she whispered against his ear and bit on his earlobe.

Elliot grinned proudly.

"Is this about our case?" she asked suddenly. "Just because we walked in on Lillian sleeping with a boy half her age, doesn't mean all women want that," she clarified. "I prefer my men to have more experience," she added seductively.

"No men, just man," he corrected through his teeth.

Olivia laughed again and threw her head back. She held his head between her hands, kissed him passionately and then pulled away abruptly.

"Okay, you're my only man," she decided.

Elliot smiled proudly. Olivia moved her hands down to his belt buckle, on her way she touched his bare chest and flat abdomen with her fingertips and she knew she had him just the way she wanted.

"But you have to promise me not to go chasing some college girls either," she demanded.

"You don't have to worry about that," he smirked.

"Or some other women," she added.

"Babe, you're the only one I want and the only one I have," he said seriously. He leaned over, kissed her neck and whispered hoarsely: "You keep me very well satisfied, I don't need another woman."

Olivia smiled. "I'd like to think so. You get laid nearly every night," she said, then considered, what she had just said and corrected herself: "You get laid almost every night you show up here asking for sex or when I do the same thing." She undid his belt, pants button and zipper. With that his work pants fell down to his feet and his erection became obviously visible through his boxer briefs.

Elliot kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He pulled the hem of her sweats and pushed them down to her knees, where she took over and a moment later stepped out of the pants too.

"You wearing my shirt?" he asked.

Olivia looked down, shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "You want it back?" she asked. Elliot shook his head. "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway," he complimented her. Olivia smiled. "But right now, I really want to take it off," he said. Olivia lifted her arms obediently, Elliot pulled the t-shirt of and threw it across the kitchen counter.

He was pleased to see Olivia not wearing a bra – one less item for him to remove.

"I see you were expecting me," he said appreciatingly.

Olivia shook her head innocently.

"If I had been, then I might have shaved my legs," she admitted. "Or put on some sexy lingerie."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"This is so much better," he said.

"More comfortable too I might add," she said.

Elliot pushed her back against the wall, their bare chests slammed together and their hungry lips met again. He grinded his hips against her, their underwear still a barricade between them. Elliot was still wearing his shirt, even though it was unbuttoned and pushed to his shoulders. His loosened tie hung loosely around his neck. Elliot made a move to remove his shirt, but Olivia stopped him, so he didn't. He was more keen on getting the underwear off them.

He was also fully aware that he was no longer twenty and neither was she. His knees would hate him for fucking her against the wall and her back would kill after being fucked on the kitchen table. Oh, he wished they were few decades younger, that his abs would be stronger, his stamina much better and yeah, she'd look a bit different as well, not that she was anything other than perfect in his eyes.

But as he couldn't turn back the time, he grabbed a hold of her thighs and wrapped them around his middle without breaking their kiss. Yeah, picking up women was easier twenty years ago too. He wasn't complaining though when he carried Olivia to the bedroom and gently dropped her on the bed.

He removed her panties and before Olivia could react, he had his lips on her clit and her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh, Elliot," she moaned.

Olivia had been ready for the penetration shortly after he entered her apartment, but she was loving the feel of his tongue against her sensitive skin. He was alternating between licking, sucking and moving his tongue over her clit the way he knew would make her orgasm.

"El," she said just moments before her inner walls contacted, her hips buckled upwards and she threw her head back. Her one hand played with her breasts and the other one was in his hair. She closed her eyes.

Elliot didn't stop. It seemed like he had completely ignored her orgasm and continued working his tongue against her. In a matter of seconds after her first orgasm had died, she was building her second one and it hit her much stronger than she expected. Elliot licked up all of her juices and raised his head victoriously.

"You are very talented," she complimented him.

"And you are most welcome," he said with a wide smile.

Olivia nearly rolled her eyes at the size of his ego, but she was also full aware of the size of his penis and she really wanted to feel that inside of her. In her opinion he had every right to be cocky.

She grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him eye level with her. She moved her legs off his shoulders and around him onto the bed.

"Do you want a blowjob?" she asked casually, like nearly every man Elliot was always happy to get one and Olivia knew exactly how to take him to the edge.

She was surprised, when Elliot didn't nod happily and get down on his back, but he seemed to really consider his options. To Olivia's recollection this could be the first time he turns down her blowjob.

"All men in the world will be disappointed in me, but no, I don't want it," Elliot said finally.

"There's always a first time," she said.

"No, Liv, I really really want a blowjob and yours are the best ones, but I am not gonna last tonight, I am so hard, so ready and I want to be inside you so badly," he explained.

Olivia helped him remove his boxer briefs and finally set his throbbing erection free, but not for long. She took it in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Liv," he groaned.

It was Olivia's turn to smirk. She guided him inside her, but once inside he didn't need anymore guiding or instructing. Elliot slammed into her again and again, his fingers rubbed her clit, her nails were on his back and their bodies had joined into one.

True to his previous words, he was yelling her name soon enough and he collapsed on top of her, but that at the same time he took her over the edge once more, Olivia was still running down her orgasm, when he collapsed on her.

They were catching their breaths, when Elliot moved first – he rolled to her side.

"You are still amazing," he said.

"Says a man who turned down a blowjob," she replied.

"You're not gonna let me forget it, right?" he asked, but he already knew the answer – no, she was not letting him forget it.

Olivia shook her head and gave him the exact verbal answer he knew he was getting.

"Even so, you are definitely not the detective Gaybler those kids thought you were," she decided.

"But I am banging my partner," he added.

Olivia agreed with him. She rolled over and wrapped herself around him. Elliot welcomed her and placed his arm around her, he kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets over them.

"You are not a prude," he decided and kissed her temple once more.

"You're saying that only because we just had sex," she replied.

Elliot shook his head. "I know for a fact that it doesn't take a locksmith to pry your legs open," he quieted the video.

"Nope, just a well-endowed penis attached to a skillful man," she elaborated jokingly.

Elliot moved his hand below her chin and lifted her head. He leaned down and kissed her lazily. "Or just the right key," he said seriously.

"You know, I can be a real prude," she said suddenly.

"And I love you for it," he replied casually.

Olivia didn't comment on the fact that it was the first time he admitted his feelings for her, she was hoping he didn't realize what he'd just said. She definitely wasn't ready to return them just yet.

If he did realize what he'd just said, he didn't react in any way and seemed that he wasn't waiting on any reaction from her either, so she decided to switch topics before he might question her.

"You still wanna go on a date?" she asked.

"Very much so," he confirmed.

Olivia suddenly realized what had brought this on. She laughed at her incapability of realizing it instantly. "You heard the interrogation," she said knowingly.

"Actually no, but Casey briefed me. She suggested I take you out on a date. Or more that I'd ask you out on a date," he confirmed her suspicions.

"Lillian thought you were cute," she commented.

Elliot moaned appreciatingly. "You think so too?" he asked.

"Sure," Olivia replied. "She also thought you like your ladies younger," she added.

Elliot laughed. "What'd you say?" he asked.

"I smiled," she replied and mimicked the smile she gave in the interrogation.

"You could have said yes. I like a woman few years younger than me," he said. He was nearly two years older than Olivia, which would mean than he liked a younger woman, but that's probably not what Lillian meant as she was sleeping with a high school student half her age.

"You know she asked if you and I are an item," he said.

Olivia lifted her head and leaned on her elbow on the bed. She placed her palm on his chest and raised an eyebrow. "And what did you say?" she asked curiously.

"I smiled," he said and smiled again.

He wrapped both arms around her midsection and joined his fingers. "Are we an item?" she asked.

Elliot kept smiling. "I want us to be," he confessed.

"Me too," she said easily.

She leaned down and kissed him. "Will you be by boyfriend?" she asked and battered her eyelashes. Elliot laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"We are no longer fuck-buddies?" he teased.

Olivia kissed him quickly. "Stabler, we were never just fuck-buddies," she said.

"But you just said we were?" he asked, she'd said that just that night.

"I was joking," she responded. "Besides it's so much fun seeing you not getting what you want. You're cute, when you're jealous or possessive."

"Guess I'm gonna have to bring you a ring to solve that problem," he said casually and did his best to keep his smile from forming.

Olivia lifted her eyebrows and pushed herself up. "What?" she asked. She tried rolling away from him, but Elliot didn't let her – he had his arms around her. "What did you just say?" she asked, her voice gave away the borderline panic she was feeling.

"That I'm gonna have to put a ring on your finger," he repeated himself with the same calmness.

"Tell me you're joking," she deadpanned.

Elliot broke into laughs. He lifted his head from the bed and met her in a kiss, which she didn't return. "I'm joking," he said through the laughter. "For now," he added.

"Explain yourself," she demanded.

"You are adorable, when you're caught off guard or when I am talking about commitment," he said innocently. "It's very cute," he added.

"You can't do that," she said.

"But you can tease me about other men or being your fuck-buddy?" he asked.

"I deserved that," she admitted. "Can we call it a truce and stop talking about those things?" she asked.

Elliot nodded. Olivia lowered herself back against his chest.

"I might start calling you locksmith now," she confessed.

"I might like that name," he replied.

They laughed. Olivia tugged on his shoulder and rolled them over, so she was on her back.

"Mister Locksmith, you wanna pry this prude's legs open again?" she asked.

"I sure do," he said victoriously.

Olivia pulled his tie and kissed him. In fact she moved her legs around him the moment he positioned himself comfortably over her and with that Elliot had managed to get her legs open. Not much prying was needed, just some previous flirtation, a little bit of alcohol, good timing and according to her _well-endowed penis and a skillful man. _


End file.
